Obfuscating Stupidity
by AppleSaucex3
Summary: Yong Soo plans on taking over the world by using brain washing. How will this turn out? Human names used. Incomplete No pairings at the moment. Rating /might/ change.


It felt great to be home, back in Seoul. Back where he prospered and created all these large industries like Samsung and SMEntertainment.

But he didn't come back for those exactly, he came back to finish off what he started.

"Hello, Mr Im. How was the trip?" A young woman, secretary, who had shoulder length jet black hair, had a medium figure, and wore glasses asked in her native tongue, Korean, as a tall, pale skinned man with dark brown eyes and hair who wore a suit walked into the large building she was working in.

smiled at the secretary, showing two perfect rows of teeth, "Jan Di. I told you to call me 'Yong Soo', you don't have to be so formal, just know your place."

The secretary, or Jan Di, blinked and nodded, "Oh, yes. Sorry, Mr. Yong Soo."

Yong Soo chuckled and shook his head, "Oh, and yeah! The plane ride was great! Velvet seats and unlimited kimchi? You've really outdone yourself this time."

Jan Di was smiling ear to ear from the praise, "Only the best for you, sir."

Yong Soo laughed and patted Jan Di's head before beginning to walk down one of the large hallways, "I'll be on my way now then!"

The Korean man hummed to himself as he walked down a bridge-like hallway, surrounded by glass, that connected the first building he was in to the main building. He couldn't help but stop for a moment to stare out at his city of Seoul. The view was amazing, street lights, cars, and buildings illuminated the evening sky. Everywhere he went, he could smell the exquisite scent of his homeland's cuisine. Soon, it would be the same for the entire world.

He smirked at his thoughts, being able to hold the entire world in the palm of his hand would be the most amazing feeling anyone could ever have. And soon enough, it would be a reality.

After walking passed what seemed like a never ending maze of doors and hallways, Yong Soo found the room he was looking for. The room was dark and filled with rows and rows of South Korea's best programmers and gamers and high speed laptops. Yong Soo, and a bowl-cut haired man with deep brown, emotionless eyes that greeted the Korean stood on a floor that was attached to the walls, that gave full view of the entire room, which was pretty huge.

"Hello, Yong Soo-san," The shorter man said in a low, smooth, monotone voice. Even though he spoke fluent Korean, he was Japanese so he was heavily accented.

"Kiku," Yong Soo replied, nodding. He really didn't favor this man, who is, or was the representation of Japan, just like he was the representative of South Korea.

But Kiku was working for Yong Soo now. His country was no more, and he didn't even know it. He had been brainwashed, the first to be actually.

_-Flashback-_

_Yong Soo had heard __**everything**__. Everything that Kiku had said about him, all thanks to a microscopic microphone he had planted on the Japanese man, without the other's knowledge of course._

_Yong Soo glared at the computer in front of him in his bedroom, which played everything Kiku had mumbled and said about the Korean._

_"So improper."_

_"Idiotic, personal space invading bastard."_

_"Stupid."_

_"Rude and uneducated."_

_Yong Soo absolutely despised being called stupid, it was the only thing that irritated him to no ends, but he had to hide that. He simply acted idiotic and careless around people, only to hide his true intentions. He just smirked and shook his head, the insults going by like a gust of wind over a flower garden._

"_You're first," He simply said as he stood up and grabbed a video game. This game was the first copy of the brain washing device that he developed on his own, and soon every leader and country representative would have one. _

_-End Flashback—_

"How's programming going? Has there been any problems?" Yong Soo asked as he crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at the shorter man.

Kiku shook his head, but handed the Korean a clip board with some documents clipped to it, "It's going well, here's a list of all the servers that have been detected and have been taken over. Underneath it are some proxies and such that could have caused a disturbance in our system."

Yong Soo nodded as he began looking through the lengthy list of servers and proxies, until one in particular caught his eye. One from Sealand…

He sighed, figuring he may as well handle that later. There were more pressing matters to attend to.

"Make sure all of the K-Pop companies are known throughout the world in a week. If I don't see billboards and advertisements pop up in the next few days, there's going to be a problem," Yong Soo said sternly, handing back the clip board.

Kiku nodded obediently, taking it, "_Hai._ I will do all that I can."

Yong Soo grinned, "Good!" He headed over to the steps that lead to the floor of the computer room and walked down them, humming to himself. He went passed all of the programmers and gamers, greeting them as he walked, and went through the two large doors at the end of the room. He opened them and smiled at all the people that were sitting around the large, circular table. The men and women all waved at him and gestured for him to sit at the chair at the farthest end of the table, and that's what he did.

"How's the progress going?" Yong Soo asked as he leaned on the table, picking up the mug of coffee that a waiter brought for him and set on the table.

"It's going well, the games are stocked in almost every game store across the globe." A blond man spoke up, a Swit accent evident. He stood up and walked over to the roll of maps, pulling the one that showed the entire world down. He began gesturing to countries and explaining where bases and the top selling places were.

"Almost everyone in the world has a copy of the game, but Yao won't allow them to be imported to his country," He explained.

Yong Soo raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

"Yes sir."

"Vash," Yong Soo said in a slightly irritated voice. "Why haven't you fixed this problem already? You _know _China is one of the countries that have to be included, no questions asked."

"Yes, but-" The blond, Vash, started before a smaller girl with a similar hair style spoke up.

"Excuse me, Mr Im, I don't mean to barge in, but we're working on it. Yao is very stubborn, as you know, so it'll take a little more persuasion. I'll be sure make sure it happens though, alright?" She said politely, bowing her head.

Yong Soo sighed, "Alright, . I'm counting on you, please don't disappoint me."

Lili smiled, were as Vash was a bit surprised that the girl, his sister, promised something like that, "I won't! You can count on me!"

"I hope I can," Yong Soo said reluctantly as he sipped his coffee. This would be a long few days…


End file.
